


Кровь, кишки и ромашки

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Claymore
Genre: Background Femslash, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поистерлись струны хипповской коммуны ©<br/>Написано по заявке с однострочников на дайри: Тяжкая жизнь банды хиппующих йома. "Не тыкай в меня мечом, я их не ел!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь, кишки и ромашки

Они пришли в деревню под вечер: пестро одетые, увешанные браслетами, все как один длинноволосые. Стали лагерем неподалеку, разожгли яркий костер. Пели странные песни до утра, от непривычных слов о свободе и любви щемило внутри, а деревенские собаки подвывали этим песням точно в ноты. И от каждого из пришлых исходил слабый, но отчетливый запах йома.

Улучив момент, когда жена уснула, баюкая мальчишек, он пробрался к поляне-стойбищу. Долго стоял в кустах, вдыхая острый воздух их свободы, смешанный с дымом, а потом один из сидящих у костра повернулся, приглашающе махнув рукой. Конечно же, заметили. Йома йома издалека учует.

В круг его сразу приняли, как своего. Подвинулись, давая место, сунули в руки выточенную из дерева чарку, пахнущую пряными травами. Из здоровенного котла над костром тоже пахло… растительным.

— А чо, может, кто поохотиться хочет? — неуверенно сказал он. Вокруг тут же образовалось пустое пространство, будто он предложил самоубиться через клеймор. Кто-то подошел сзади и положил тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо.

«Гуру, гуру пришел, смотрите, он же уходил куда-то, а тут вернулся…» — поползли шепотки по кругу.

Он оглянулся.

Молодой парень в сплошь расшитой цветами рубашке, с длинными волосами, перехваченными надо лбом витым шнурком, широко улыбнулся ему.

— Рад нашей встрече. Я — Кронос. Мы все здесь очень долго были бездумными пешками Системы, пожирая человечину и становясь добычей для белых ведьм, стражей порядка, — мелодично изрек «гуру». — Но сейчас все меняется. Мы способны повлиять на систему, возможно, даже разрушить ее. Отказавшись от бессмысленных убийств, мы чувствуем себя свободными.

— Ого, — уважительно хмыкнул он. — Тяжело же вам приходится.

— Это только поначалу, — подал голос кто-то по ту сторону костра.

— Мы видим красоту, которая внутри человека, — продолжил Кронос.

— Внутри человека кишки, — он мечтательно облизнулся.

— Ты присоединишься к нашей общине?

Он еще раз понюхал терпко-сладкий дым. Вспомнил храпящую дома жену, мелких пацанов, дочурку — глаза у них у всех были очень голодные... Снова вдохнул дым свободы, поглубже, полной грудью, чтобы надолго запомнить. Поднялся с бревнышка.

— У меня жена скоро рожает, — вышло жалко, как оправдание.

— Ясно, — Кронос снова улыбнулся. — Мы уходим утром. Если вдруг передумаешь…

Он кивнул.

До рассвета ему снились земляничные поля, на которых йома и люди жили одной большой семьей. А через несколько дней заезжие торговцы рассказали, что в соседней деревне две клейморши покрошили в салат целое стадо йома, и что, судя по следам, те даже не сопротивлялись.

Он с интересом послушал, стоя в толпе, и пошел домой. Не сегодня-завтра его дражайшая половина должна была разродиться. А свобода — что? Тьфу, до первой же клейморши. Лучше уж тут, потихоньку, зато с семьей. Йома тоже жить хотят.

 

* * *

 

— …Значит, говорите, йома.

— Йома.

— И никого не трогают?

— Да вон, очевидцев полная комната. Здороваются, твари, заблудившихся детишек из леса выводят. А еще траву палят, — деревенский староста нервно хихикнул. — Цельные поля выжигают.

— Нетипично. — Денев почесала кончик носа. — А люди при этом все равно пропадают?

— А то зачем мы вас вызывали? — обиделся староста.

— Понятно. Разберемся. Пошли, Хелен.

…Йома и не скрывались особо. Действительно, сидели тесным кругом вокруг чересчур дымного костра, гундели песенки.

— Ну что, покойнички, попрыгаем? — Хелен ураганом обрушилась на них. Денев не отставала. 

Йома почти не сопротивлялись, даже пробужденную форму приняли единицы, прочие так и остались в человеческом облике.

— Ага, получи! Нефиг людей жрать, сука двуличная!

— Не тыкай в меня мечом, я их не ел! — взвыл один из уцелевших.

— Ври больше, тварь! — Хелен аккуратно убрала руку с клеймором за спину и начала незаметно ее удлинять.

— Ну-ка, погоди. Смотри, он как будто вменяемый.

— И втебяемый, и вменяемый, ага, — рука Хелен с тихим шуршанием ползла в обход. — Не говори ерунды, кроши его!

— Красавица, отложи меч, возьми цветочек, — другой йома сунул в лицо Денев сухой пахучий стог, едва не выколов ей глаза.

— Психические они тут какие-то, — Хелен завершила-таки свой маневр, и клеймор, свистнув, рассек незадачливого дарителя напополам.

— Людей, значит, не жрете? — Денев приставила острие меча к горлу последнего йома. Тот закивал так истово, что чуть сам не напоролся на клеймор.

— Все мы пленники страстей в этом мире, и освободиться сможем, только изменившись духовно! И мы меняемся! И вы изменитесь, если откажетесь от убий…

— Ты права, психические, — Денев вытерла меч об одежду оратора. — Ладно. Пошли, доложимся.

В доме старосты им пришлось немного подождать. Хозяин вышел к ним, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь и суетливо вытирая руки о штаны.

— Оплату вы отдадите человеку в черном… — привычно начала Денев.

— Погоди. Чем это у вас тут пахнет? Яблоками? А можно одно? — Хелен покосилась на дверь за спиной старосты. Тот ощутимо вздрогнул.

— Хелен!

— Нет-нет, конечно, я с радостью вас угощу! — староста нырнул обратно за дверь.

— Хелен! — повторила Денев. 

— А я что? Я, может, жрать хочу. 

— Хотя бы не пялься туда.

— Подумаешь. Ну-ка, ну-ка, а чего это у него в кладовочке?.. — Судя по звуку, там упало что-то крупное. Хелен распахнула дверь. — Оп-па…

Староста с совершенно безумным взглядом трясся в углу. Кладовка оказалась забита сушеными человеческими головами. Ну, и не только головами. Воняло яблочным уксусом.

— Хелен, это не наша компетенция, пойдем, — Денев потянула ее за рукав. — Ну что ты, как на ярмарке. Деньги за убитых йома им все равно придется отдать, а с этим недоделанным коллекционером пусть сами разбираются.

— Угу. Психические.

— Пойдем, пока такими же не стали. 

Выйдя из гудящей, как улей, деревни — похоже, жители припомнили старосте все его грешки, какие были, — Денев повернулась к Хелен.

— Может, хотя бы теперь ты перестанешь есть яблоки?

— Отказываться от них из-за одного психического? Вот уж фиг.


End file.
